


[Podfic] The Mother of Invention

by Sholio, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wartime in Britain, and Howard Stark is attempting to bake a better cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Mother of Invention

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mother of Invention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662976) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Length: 00:08:51

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Mother%20of%20Invention.mp3) (8.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/The%20Mother%20of%20Invention.m4b) (3.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
